starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Drake
Drake 'is a major character in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders where he was voiced by John Beach. Drake-centered episodes include "Wizard's Peak", "Love Struck" and "The Wishing Jewel". He later inspired the characters of Zach and Drake in ''Avalon: Web of Magic. Drake is the adventurous, brave and strong leader of the Pack—a band of wolf-riding knights serving as protectors of the Great Forests and defenders of the Crystal Palace, who use the Forest Stones for their magic. He has a natural love of the forests and his great wolf is named Thunderbolt. Out of the three members of the Pack, Drake plays by far the most prominent role in the show. the wolf in his Upper Deck character card|left]] Rugged and very handsome, Drake has some romantic interest in Tamara, but most of all he is deeply in love with Princess Gwenevere, the next-in-line to the throne of Avalon. Despite being very awkward in the role of a suitor, Drake believes that one day he can become Gwen's King. For this to happen, he must help Gwen and the Jewel Riders in their quest to overcome the dark magic of the evil witch Kale so they can save the good wizard Merlin and all of the kingdom. "Gwenevere, my Queen, it was always meant to be." In the show Physical attributes * Age: 17 * Height: 5' 10" (177 cm) * Hair: Auburn * Eyes: Dark brown * Skin: Ruddy tan Drake is an athletic and dashing young man. He is powerfully built and has a head of thick, unkempt hair that he constantly brushes back from falling into his eyes. Background and Thunderbolt in "The Wishing Jewel"]] Sir Drake is the son of the Earl of the Riverdells Township, a flourishing network of villages on the crossroads of many major rivers in the Riverdells region of Avalon. But rather than except a place in his father's fishing business, Drake leaped at the opportunity to enter the Friendship Ring, bond with Thunderbolt (or just Thunder), and become a Wolf Rider. They now pledge their allegiance to protect the Crystal Palace as a member of the Pack. Although Drake's father is unhappy about his son being a famous knight, he respects his son's decisions, and would not mind riding the wild magic himself. Personality and relationships Drake is strong willed and determined to do things his own way. He is perfectly comfortable earning his way through accomplishment and achievement. Well-paired with his wolf pal, Thunderbolt, Drake fancies himself a roguish young "Romeo" always looking for a great adventure. He carries himself like the leader he someday will be—Drake possesses a tremendous charisma, an irresistible personality, and immense good humor. Daring and valiant, even if often also stubborn, he boldly leads the Pack to fight alongside the pretty Jewel Rider girls in their Jewel Quest to stop the evil Lady Kale from taking over the kingdom all for herself. The beautiful Princess Gwenevere, next-in-line for the throne of Avalon, has her eye on Drake. Everyone considers them a potential couple, though Gwen might never admit it, and instead likes to mess with his head. Even though she loves dressing up and flirting, she aggresively refuses to wait around for a man to come find her, to the great frustration and confusion of Drake. However, much to Gwen's dismay, he also finds Tamara to be truly pleasing: besides his attraction to her beauty, her sensitivity, her intelligence, and her talents, he also knows that Tamara's Heart Stone makes her vulnerable to the wild magic. Hence, he keeps an eye on Tamara whenever she is on assignment, and always comes to her rescue when she gets into trouble. Because of this, Drake often finds he is the reason for altercations between Gwen and Tamara. His amusement by this and subsequent free offers to split his time accordingly between them only makes matters worse. Due to the awkward role he had come to play in Gwen's and Tamara's lives, Drake often confides in Thunderbolt that he could not understand the fairer sex, to which the wolf heartily agrees. Hence, for now, both are content to go on great adventures with the Jewel Riders. Drake has a friendly rivalry with the Jewel Riders' third member, the warrior Fallon. And in "Love Struck" he also attempts to go on a date with Fallon too. Drake plays 'ladies man' with a touch of irony. He comes to believe his winning smile and easygoing ways are sure to charm Gwenevere eventually. They both save each other repeatedly, and despite all of her teasing of Drake, the Princess finds out herself genuinely attracted to him—including when she dreams about being with Drake in "Dreamfields" (and him proposing to her), and is often flirting with him. (In the storyboard of "Wizard's Peak", Gwen is even described as "seductress" and it includes an unused dialog line of "I love you, Drake" followed by "I know" when they are about to fall into an abyss.) Towards the end of the story, Gwen falls with and becomes very close to the mysterious Prince Ian. However, the prophecy of Lady of the Lake in "Spirit of Avalon" shows she and Drake are in fact destined to be together after the final victory over Kale and Morgana. File:Clip 11.png|Drake with Tamara and Fallon in "Jewel Quest, Part I" File:Drake thumbs up.png|Drake with Gwenevere (and Thunderbolt) in "Wizard's Peak" File:Drake and Gwen.png|Drake and Gwen in "For Whom the Bell Troll" File:Drake Gwen pledge.png|Drake and Princess Gwenevere in "Dreamfields" Gwen Drake 2.png |Drake rescued by the Princess in "Fashion Fever" File:Drake Thunder Gwen.png|Drake, Thunder and Gwen in "Prince of the Forest" Abilities |left]] Like any knight of the Pack, Drake is an excellent rider, perfectly at home in the forests, and loves the great trees. His innate knowledge of the forests has also helped to sharpen his skills in survival in the wild. Drake is also a terrific athlete, very strong and agile. Like his female rival-partner Fallon, Drake is able to take on any foe for a direct fight. He is well-trained in martial arts as well as usage of various weapons, from swords to spears and bows—usually, he carries only a dagger, but his Enchanted Jewel can turn summon weapons such as lightsaber-like magic sword or shield when this is needed. File:Drake Thunder Forest Stones.png|Drake and Thunder's Forest Stones in "Jewel Quest, Part II" File:Drake dagger.png|Drake brandishing his dagger in "Wizard's Peak" File:Drake sword.png|Drake challenging Gwen's evil aunt Lady Kale in "Fashion Fever" Fashion and style Drake prefers the functional wardrobe of the Pack as his everyday adventuring clothes. He is especially proud of his jewel armor's helmet design, in the shape of wolf's head. Drake is aware, however, that dating the Princess requires more than a Pack Rider's riding clothes, especially when accompanying her to great ceremonial balls held around the kingdom. * Favorite foods: Trail burgers, milk shakes, potato rolls. * Pet peeves: Gwen gets mad at him for seemingly no reason, Gwen is nice to him for seemingly no reason, Tamara gets mad at him for seemingly no reason, Tamara is nice to him for seemingly no reason, having to lower himself to ride any other animal but Thunderbolt. Appearances *First season: "Jewel Quest, Part I", "Jewel Quest, Part II", "Travel Trees Don’t Dance", 'Song of the Rainbow", "Wizard’s Peak", "For Whom the Bell Trolls", "Badlands", "Dreamfields", "Love Struck", "Revenge of the Dark Stone", "Full Circle" *Second season: "Morgana", "Fashion Fever", "Prince of the Forest", "The Wizard of Gardenia", "Prince of the Forest", "The Wishing Jewel", "Spirit of Avalon", "The One Jewel" Behind the scenes '' Drake|150x150px]] Drake was voiced by John Beach (just like Archie, Rufus, and some other male characters) in English, and dubbed by Mark Seidenberg in German and Thierry Ragueneau in French. In some early versions of the show, Drake has been named ''Shawn'''.Jewel Quest script (Enchanted Quest) Drake actually carries a sword in the "Wizard's Peak" storyboard (not just a dagger). In [[Avalon: Web of Magic|''Avalon: Web of Magic]], Drake losely inspired the character of Zachariah (Zach).Character Comparison: Zachariah | The Avalon Archive A very rare dragon in care of Adriane (Fallon's analogue character) is named Drake, a bonded of Zach's. See also * List of characters References External links * "The Feast of Saint Valentine", a Drake/Gwen sequel story by Ry Sabir Your Drake ship Gwenevere Tamara Fallon Kale Morgana A fellow Pack Rider Dennan Ian Other Category:The Pack Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Male characters